


Satu Januari

by 12micropercent



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent
Summary: Tanggal satu Januari dan mereka berjalan berdampingan,masih bergandengan tangan.or alternatively;Malam tahun baru dan Xiaojun ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Hendery.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Satu Januari

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini pernah dipublikasikan di situs write.as dan di promosikan pada base xdrfess di twitter. Sudah melalui tahap revisi sebelum akhirnya dipublikasikan ulang di situs AO3 ini.

**_Malam_** terakhir dalam satu tahun, tanggal tiga puluh satu Desember, jadi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang.

Di luar sini sangat dingin. Angin beku berhembus dari depan lalu bergantian dengan arah belakang, sementara kepingan salju bertaburan— _jatuh dari langit._

Hendery memasukkan kedua telapak tangan pucat miliknya ke dalam saku jaket _padding_ yang juga menjaga badannya tetap hangat. Pipinya memerah, hidungnya berair, namun bibir keringnya tetap menjaga senyuman.

Senyuman yang sangat manis bagi Xiaojun.

“Ayo, ke sana,” ajak pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu sembari kakinya melangkah dengan pasti membiarkan lelaki yang lain mengekor di belakang. Tujuh sampai delapan langkah lebih jauh, ia menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati Xiaojun yang berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati menghindari satu persatu orang yang lewat— _agar tidak saling bertabrakan._

Langkah Hendery dibawa kembali ke belakang. Ia menghampiri kawan berkulit _tan_ cerah itu.

“Di depan _rame_. Jangan _kepisah,_ ” ucap bibir yang semakin kering, “nanti kamu _ilang_ aku bingung _nyarinya_.”

Tangan yang mulai terbiasa bersarang dalam saku ditarik keluar. Telapak lembut itu menyapu beberapa butiran beku yang bertengger di puncak kepala Xiaojun. Seketika itu pula Xiaojun menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri— _menjatuhkan salju dari rambut coklatnya_ —dan menahan panas yang entah bagaimana terkumpul di wajahnya secara tiba-tiba.

“Ayo.”

Hendery memimpin lagi, diikuti oleh Xiaojun. Langkah cepat itu berusaha diimbangi dengan susah payah. Sebisa mungkin Xiaojun tetap menjaga jarak tetap dekat. Tapi sepertinya mustahil.

“H-hen! Dery!” teriak lemah dari yang dibelakang. Yang dipanggil membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, melihat Xiaojun yang berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

Xiaojun yang dikenal orang-orang sangat tidak suka dengan musim dingin. Ia juga tidak suka dengan tempat ramai dan kerumunan. Bodoh rasanya menentang semua fakta itu saat ini. Berbohong dan juga mengaku pada Hendery yang lebih tidak suka musim panas dan tidak pernah ingin sendirian, bahwa Xiaojun juga menyukai _cold and crowds,_ sama seperti Hendery.

Napas hangat yang dihembuskannya bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Ia sudah berjuang untuk sampai sejauh ini, ia tidak ingin mundur. Demi impian kecilnya tepat pada tanggal satu di bulan Januari nanti.

Xiaojun ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Hendery.

 _Ayo, kamu pasti bisa,_ kata hati kecilnya. Hendery dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah luntur. Ia sedang menunggu dengan tatapan mata yang penuh perhatian. _Jangan biarkan dia menunggu lebih lama._

“A-ayo,” ucap yang baru datang mengajak untuk melanjutkan langkah. Ada senyuman tanggung di antara bibir yang sedang terengah. Membuat Hendery tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

“Jangan dilepas,” sahut Hendery. Tangan yang sudah sedingin balok es itu menggapai tangan hangat Xiaojun. “Ayo.”

Lelaki bersurai coklat itu hanya tersipu tanpa menjawab.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, bergandengan tangan sepanjang waktu.

Melewati dingin dan kerumunan yang mengepung. Menembus detik dan menit menuju hari yang baru. Menikmati kilau dan dentuman kembang api juga sorak sorai ramai tahun baru. Lalu melewati keramaian yang sama lagi, sampai akhirnya tempat ini jadi sepi dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

Oh, benar. Hari ini sudah tanggal satu Januari.

 _Ayo Jun, kamu pasti bisa,_ hatinya berujar lagi.

“A-aku suka sama kamu,” tutur pemilik bibir yang kering tadi, “mau gak jadi pacarku?”

Tanggal satu Januari dan mereka berjalan berdampingan, _masih bergandengan tangan._

Jantung Xiaojun serasa meledak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Hendery terlebih dulu.

**_—Satu Januari_ **


End file.
